1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of music. More particularly, this invention relates to the guitar and the like in its revolutionary method of playing rhythm guitar and bass simultaneously on the same instrument. Still more particularly, this invention relates to the simplified rhythm and bass guitar which requires very simple instruction. The Pace Bace is not limited to the field of country and western music, but is also useful in jazz, commercial, and rock type music.
2. Description of Prior Art
So far as is known, this simple method of playing bass patterns simultaneously with rhythm guitar described and claimed here in has not been known heretofore, this invention relates to using only one neck on the guitar; where as in a prior invention the subjects involved used a "twin-necked" system or an individual foot pedaled bass instrument that would be not connected directly to the single necked guitar. Such prior known twin neck guitars resulted in the loss of either bass while guitar is being played or guitar while bass is being played.
Also, in the country and western, bass patterns are obtained by plucking the fifth and sixth strings of the guitar resulting in a higher pitched bass pattern. The Pace Bace uses only one string to create the same in a lower pitched bass sound, plus the versatility of walking sound as the chord is sustained.